Ziva: McGee's Keeper
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Ziva David sees Timothy McGee as her brother. So logically...that means he is hers. And not only does she protect what is hers but she wants the best for her Tim. See what, or who, that is.


**Episode "Stakeout" is the inspiration.**

* * *

**Ziva: McGee's Keeper**

Ziva sat at the monitors as Gibbs watched across the street through the binoculars.

She's been noticing things lately when it came to Gibbs, and her interest was picked. Wait, peaked? Yes, peaked. Normally she wouldn't bother, though it would continue to keep her interest. However, it pertained to her Timothy and that meant she had to say or do something.

Tim was the first to accept her on the team, first to offer her a smile after her own brother killed their teammate. He was probably the last of the chivalrous men, and had such a heart that he opened up to her. She thought of him as her friend, her brother, and that meant he was hers. It was that simple.

Hers to protect, hers to watch over—subtly so that no one noticed, mostly him—and just plain hers.

"So…" she started with a glance to Gibbs and back to the monitors.

"Yeah?"

"You are attracted to McGee."

Gibbs' body didn't change; it froze, for a fraction of a second before he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. So she continued.

"You are attracted to McGee. And I would have to say that it happened around the time he stood up to you for his sister." His face didn't change, his body language didn't change except to go back to looking through the binoculars; but though he didn't give it away, she could tell she was correct. "But you have not said anything."

"…"

"Is it because of Rule 12?"

"…"

"I think it is. Also, you could be afraid of rejection. I think I am correct, what about you?"

"…I think I'm gonna hit the head since Tony and McGee's should be here soon."

He stood up to head to the bathroom and she smirked. Oh yeah, Gibbs liked her Tim and wanted him. Now, if that want was lust or love still remained to be seen.

While he was gone, she glanced at the binoculars and couldn't help but smile as an idea popped up.

Tony showed up minutes later and she mentioned that nothing happened during the night except for the hooker Goldilocks finding the "right" one.

"What?"

"The Jack she is with, he is gross."

"You mean John?"

She wasn't surprised as she asked, "You know him?"

Tony shook his head before raising the binoculars and Ziva smiled as soon as they touched his eyes, and just then Gibbs came out from the restroom.

"If you care DiNozzo, no one came to the storage locker."

"Yeah Boss."

Gibbs glanced at Tony and had to do a double take before he half smiled at the black smudge under Tony's eyes. She looked at Gibbs, hoping he wouldn't say anything, and smiled back when he gave her one.

"Where's McGee?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Tony turned away from the window to talk to Gibbs while he grabbed his things. "We finally agreed on something. We're going to commute separately. You see, he's always whining. It's all he does. You know the air conditioning, and this and that. Is there anyway we can shuffle the deck. You know, sorta do this differently. I don't know, mix it up a lit-" He cut off as Gibbs stared at him. "-or not. You know we'll figure it out. We'll work it out."

Ziva looks at Gibbs again and when she saw him glance at her, she looked back to the screen. _'Oh this is good.'_ Gibbs couldn't take the chance of being alone with Tim. It would be sad if it wasn't so amusing. Iron willed Gibbs couldn't be alone with computer geek Tim.

He could have paired himself up with Tony, but that would have left his two probie agents alone and knowing Gibbs, he wanted one senior agent with one probie. And he wasn't going to put her with Tony, one would end up dead—and it wouldn't be Ziva—and he couldn't put himself with Tim, so he paired himself with Ziva. _'This is really good.'_

Tim joined them not five seconds later and updated Gibbs on the anonymous email before Tony made a comment and turned to face Tim. Ziva had to really work on keeping a straight face when Tim noticed the black smudge.

"Guy's dealing drugs up the street," he stated as he passed Gibbs.

"Yeah, noticed."

"Same buyer was here yesterday too. Want to bust em?"

"Record it," he instructed and looked at McGee. Now that she knew she was right about Gibbs, she could see the longing in the man's eyes before he hid it and looked away. "Turn it over to Metro when you're done." With that he walked out the door.

Ziva passed Tim and when he gave her a look that clearly said, "Great job," she smiled back. She was tempted to pat his cheek in affection, but she held back.

Instead, she left with a goodbye. "Have a nice day McGee."

After closing the door, she quickly caught up with Gibbs as they rode together. They drove away for a few minutes before she started talking again.

"You know, McGee is such a wonderful man. Do you not think so?"

"…"

_'It's like pulling teeth. And that's harder than it looks.'_

"Kind, warm, very friendly, always there for you, and stands up for what he believes in." She glanced at Gibbs to see him still focusing on the road. More so than he normally did when speeding through the streets.

She decided to leave him be for now.

* * *

The next day, she crawled under the table past Gibbs, she just knew Tony booby trapped something to get back at her for the binoculars. It was Tony after all.

She looked back over the table to see Gibbs looking at her. "Tony is going to try and get even. I know he has booby trapped something."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and went back to the monitors. And while she looked around for anything suspicious, she decided to continue with their—hers really—discussion from that morning.

"So…McGee."

She peaked over the table at him and he just stayed silent while watching the monitors.

"He is very handsome." Again she peaked and nothing. "His bright green eyes, pouty lips…four out of five behind." His lips thinned and she ducked her head to hide her smile as she finally got a reaction out of him. "It is easy to see what attracts you…and others…to him."

Gibbs glanced at her and she had to bite her lip so she didn't smile at the dark look in his eyes. _'I always knew he would be a jealous lover.'_ He obviously didn't like that comment or the idea that other people than him liked Tim.

Ziva left it at that for the day.

* * *

She knew Tony was planning something. He couldn't be trusted! That was why she was under her desk with her light, to make sure he didn't unscrew something to make her desk fall apart or rig it to do…something.

"Oh!" She jumped when she felt a body squeeze in beside her. She looked over and saw that it was Tim. "McGee."

"Did you lose something?" he asked with a little furrow to his brow. Looking so adorable.

"Uh," she said frustrated, "Tony still has not got me back for the binoculars." Ziva backed out from under the desk to crawl and look on the side for anything.

"I thought you two shook on it." Tim came out from under the desk also and watched her from other the desk. "No more practical jokes."

Ziva laughed and looked to McGee. "Do you trust DiNozzo?"

"Point well taken."

"So how are you McGee?" she asked.

He titled his head a bit—adorably—and gave her a questionable look but answering. "I'm fine."

"Any woman in your life recently?"

"Did Tony put you up to this?"

She stopped and went on her knees so she mirrored his stance as they stared at each other over the desk. "McGee, I am busy trying to catch Tony's revenge. I'm not going to plan a prank with him."

"Again…point well taken."

"So?" she asked as she went back down on all fours to continue her search.

"So…"

Ziva tried to refrain from sighing. _'Honestly.'_ "So…any woman in your life recently?"

"Oh, uh, no."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?" he asked as she finished circling her desk and gave a small smile at his pout.

"Just that I am trying to see why you have not found someone yet." His head tilted again. "What do you look for in a woman McGee?"

He shrugged and looked away. "I don't know. Someone who can accept the geek in me, and won't try to change it. They also have to accept my job. Someone I can love." He shrugged again and glanced at her. They were still on their knees beside each other and leaning on her desk with their arms crossed, but she didn't say anything as something caught her attention.

"You say they. Does that mean you would not mind a male companion?"

Tim blushed bright red and Ziva smile at his bashfulness. Tim was really so sweet and innocent. She just wanted to wrap her arms around him and squeeze him. Ziva shook her head. _'He is turning me into Abby.'_

"McGee?" she said with her head tilted towards him so they were closer and she could see his face.

"Um…y-y-yes."

Ziva smiled.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you? Tony would never leave me alone if he found out; Abby would either try to set me up with all her gay friends or try to change my mind. Either way, she'd probably ask me how she didn't know when we were together."

Ziva wrinkled her nose at that. Though she liked Abby, she was a smart woman and a good friend; she didn't like the idea of her and Tim together. Abby wasn't right for her Timothy.

Tim continued on without seeing Ziva's expression. "Ducky would probably start trying to psychoanalyze it or just ask for knowledge sake."

"And Gibbs?"

He frowned. "Well, I don't know what he'd do. He'd probably just continue on as if it was nothing, or probably already knows."

She smirked. _'No he does not.'_

"I mean it is Gibbs," Tim continued. "Gibbs who knows everything and was possibly a mythical creature in the past life."

Ziva laughed at that and this time gave in to giving Timothy a hug. "Do not worry McGee. Your secret it safe with me."

"Thanks."

"What do you like in a man?"

"Ziva," he hissed with a blush that made Ziva grin.

"Where are my agents!" Gibbs yelled and both Ziva and Tim jumped up from the floor and Gibbs eyed them.

She watched as Gibbs glanced at her before his eyes locked on Tim's blush and his eyes darkened. Ziva almost started looking for an extinguisher; his eyes were so dark, lustful, and hot. And she watched in amazement as he dimmed it down to almost unnoticeable.

"McGee, what do you got?"

"Right." Tim walked over to his desk with Gibbs following, leaning beside him so that they were both level and looking at his screen, their faces side by side. They almost touched but didn't.

Ziva added in her findings before Tony joined them.

* * *

The following day, Nikki approached her desk. "Um Ziva?"

Ziva looked up. "Hmm?"

"I don't know if I should say anything or not, but I saw Tony putting something under your car."

"What?" She stood up and asked, "When?"

"What? I don't know. When? This morning."

'_I knew it!' _"Huh," she looked to Tim, "I told you, I told you, he can not be trusted," she pointed as to prove her point before running off and into the elevator.

After spending a long time searching under her car for anything, and finding nothing, she headed back inside. The elevator stopped at a floor and Gibbs joined her.

"Gibbs."

"Ziva."

The ride was silent until she thought of her conversation with Tim the previous day. "I always liked a smart man," she stated, continuing to look forward. "Challenging but not holding his knowledge over your head to make you feel stupid. McGee is like that, which I like. Even though he knows more about computers than I, instead of doing it and making me feel stupid, he takes his time when he has it to teach me. It is refreshing. Don't you think?"

Gibbs' hand shot out and flipped the switch, stopping the elevator and bathing them in darkness. "Is there something you're trying to say Ziva?" he demanded as he turned to her.

"I am just stating things about McGee that I like."

"But there's a reason."

"…Yes."

"You care to explain why?" he asked when she didn't say anything further. The frustration, annoyance, and the end of his patience was evident in his voice.

"McGee is mine," she started but Gibbs cut her off and the look in his eyes could be labeled as hurt, devastated, and a bit of anger with jealousy.

"So you're asking to break Rule 12?"

She waved her hand to cut him off, something no one did without expecting consequences, but she was past caring.

"No. You did not let me finish. McGee…Tim…is mine. From the very beginning when he became my friend and later became more like a little brother, he has been mine."

He gave her a look that clearly stated, "And?"

"And that means he is mine to protect, to watch over."

Gibbs watched her for a few seconds before he seemed to relax a little bit. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am. It is quite simple. He is my brother, he is mine. He is mine, I protect what is mine." He gave a small smirk at that. "And that means that I want him to be happy."

"Okay."

"So…I am wondering if you are only lusting after Tim, or if it is love."

The silence in the small space was big, but she kept silent as Gibbs seemed to be gathering his thoughts or weighing the options.

Finally he spoke. "What does it matter?" he shrugged. "Tim's straight."

"And if he is not?"

Gibbs' ice blue eyes zeroed in on her and she felt trapped in his gaze. "He isn't?"

"I did not say that. I asked if he was not, what would be your answer."

"So you can protect him?"

"Yes," she nodded.

He eyed her before nodded. "Fine. You were right, but wrong. It was when he stood up to me for his sister. But it wasn't when I started finding him attractive."

"What was it?"

"It was when I realized I was in love with him."

She nodded, pleased with the answer, and then reached for the switch to get them moving again.

Before the elevator doors opened though, she said, "You shouldn't waste your time worrying about rejection and go for what you want. Life is short, and you and I of all people know that." With that, she walked out of the elevator and in to the bullpen.

* * *

Ziva was smiling and didn't care who saw. The case was over, no more stakeouts, and she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw earlier that day.

~_**Flashback~**_

_She decided to take the stairs this morning, wouldn't put it past Tony to mess with the elevator, and was up a few floors when she heard voices._

_"McGee!"_

_"Yeah Boss?"_

_She peaked around the corner and smiled at how close Gibbs was standing to Tim. They just stared at each other and she could see the nervousness begin to take Tim as Gibbs continued to stare at him. _

_Eventually Gibbs gave Tim a smile and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"_

_It was obviously what Tim wasn't expecting as his eyes widened before he blushed bright red—Gibbs smiled and his eyes ran possessively over the blush—and nodded. "Y-Yes."_

_"Good. Meet me at my house at 2000 sound okay?"_

_"Sure."_

_Gibbs nodded. _

_Ziva smirked as that would be the time to separate, but they didn't. Tim continued to blush and Gibbs eyes continued to stare at it. After a few silent seconds, Gibbs raised his hand to smooth his fingers over Tim's cheeks, causing Tim to gasp, before he turned and left._

_Tim stood there dazed and confused until he followed shortly and Ziva continued after waiting a few minutes._

_**~End flashback~**_

Ziva knew Tim would tell her sooner or later, in the meantime she just wanted the day to end.

They all walked into their bullpen and to their desk. "If I never go on a stakeout again it will be too soon," she said and sat down on her chair.

She gave a small scream when her chair fell apart under her and she landed on the floor.

Raising up so she could see over her desk, she looked at Tim to see him going on as if nothing happened, same as Gibbs, and then turned her eyes to Tony's desk to see him "on the phone" and "doing work" as if nothing happened.

Oh she was going to get him.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: I love Tim and Ziva together either it be a friendship/brother and sister relationship or romantic one. They are just so good together.**

**Now, I can leave this story as it is, or I can do a little more. Like Tim telling Ziva about the date, Abby and Tony finding out, and/or Ziva talking to them. Let me know what you think.**

**Please review! I love reviews.**

**Also, if anyone has a reqeust from an episode or their own prompts, don't be afraid to message me about them.**


End file.
